


Heavy on the Irish

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [75]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, For National Irish Coffee Day, For National Opposite Day, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Multi, Percival is kind of a light weight, Percival is so done, so is james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: It's Opposite Day, Eggsy and Harry celebrate gleefully, everyone else wants to kill them.





	Heavy on the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> For National Irish Coffee Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-irish-coffee-day-january-25/  
> For National Opposite Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-opposite-day-january-25/

“I’m about ready to kill your partners,” Percival said, all but throwing himself on the couch across the room from Merlin’s desk.

“I could say the same of your husband,” Merlin retorted, typing furiously at his computer. “He just destroyed approximately three blocks of a small town in Russia.”

“Apparently today is Opposites day,” Percival said, looking at Merlin with a dead look. “You know how bad the two of them are normally, imagine how they are when they’re flipping every little thing they say backward.”

“There’s whisky next to the coffee machine if you want.”

“Merlin, you are a godsend,” Percival sighed, standing and making his way to the coffee machine. “Need a top up?”

“Please,” Merlin said, holding out his mug as Percival passed by.

Percival filled both large mugs, with more whisky than coffee, handing off Merlin’s before returning to the couch. “They’re all idiots,” he sighed, sitting down and taking a long pull from his mug.

“What does he say about us?” Merlin responded. “Since we love them.”

“We’re sitting in your office drinking Irish coffee that’s more Irish than coffee at two in the afternoon,” Percival said drily. “What do you think that says about us?”

Merlin didn’t respond, taking a long drink of his coffee.

* * *

“I hate you,” Eggsy said, smiling at Harry.

“I hate you too,” Harry responded, pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“You’re both absolutely disgusting,” Merlin said drily. “Honestly.”

* * *

“You’re drunk,” James noted. “Percival, it’s barely five, how are you drunk?”

“The devil’s triangle, Harry and Eggsy being cute, Merlin, and whisky,” Percival groaned. “God, maybe I was a bit heavy-handed with the liquor.”

“You always are, love” James sighed. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I love you,” Percival murmured, letting James carry him towards their bedroom.

“I love you too, Percy,” James smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
